Mr. Qi
Human, boss of the Golden Elixir triad. Mr. Qi is a known awakened hermetic and allegedly part of the Wuxing Tradition. Qi is known for being a man able to seize opportunities at the right time. Mr. Qi seemingly came out of nowhere only a couple of years ago, united the Seattle Triads through a quick and very bloody civil war and claimed territories that have never been under Triad control before. He renamed the Triad the Golden Elixir shortly after he assumed control. The Golden Elixir is the current envy of the Seattle syndicate world. Mr. Qi's arrival to Seattle Mr. Qi arrived in Seattle in 2068 with a handful of whom he called “friends from China.” At the time the two major triads in Seattle were the Purple Lotus and the Bronze Serpent. Zhang Jiang, leader of the Purple Lotus, immediately and unexpectedly sided with Mr. Qi and ceded control of the Purple Lotus over to Qi. The Bronze Serpent decided they wouldn't go down without a fight and declared open war on Mr. Qi and the Purple Lotus. The war ended with the annihilation of the Bronze Serpent and the quick absorption of all Triad resources, regardless who previously controlled them. The Mafia and Yakuza believed that with the war going on, Triad property would be easy pickings. The Mafia and Yakuza got involved and were quickly rebuffed and pushed back by Mr. Qi's forces. War with the Mafia and Yakuza Mr. Qi's war with the other syndicates have been extremely violent to say the least, with numerous bodies dropping on all sides. What the Mob and the Yaks thought were easy pickings, turned out to be highly disciplined and resourceful urban combat troops. Mafia and Yakuza power quickly diminished, forcing unexpected alliances between mob families and yak ringos. The Biggio family took over the Seattle Mafia, under the shrewd capabilities of Juno Biggio. Months after Juno assumed control over the families, he was assassinated by the Golden Elixir. “The Mob Scramble” occurred and Juno's son, Hector Biggio, assumed control, killed the mobsters who tried to flee Seattle and held on to essential Mafia property. The Yakuza followed a similar fate and united under the Shotozumi-Ringo of Redmond, the new leader being Big Osaka Shotozumi. However Big Osaka was later assassinated by the Golden Elixir. Shinjiro of the Shotozumi applied for help from his Japanese counterparts and a highly trained boss, whom was about to go into retirement, was sent over; a zen Buddhist awakened by the name of Ono Takeshi. Character Involvement with Mr. Qi Though Mr. Qi has not been personally seen by anyone of the group, they have been involved in the apparent foiling of one of Mr. Qi's schemes, known as the armor plot. They Halted the artifact's use from Alfonso Biggio, disabling the Shedim portal and handing the armor over the armor to the Draco Foundation. Since then Mr. Qi has allegedly left Seattle, rumored now to be back in China as Zhang Jiang is believed to have assumed control of The Golden Elixir. Rumors Mr. Qi has numerous stories surrounding him, from being on the executive board of Wuxing Megacorp, to being a Szechuan warlord, to former Triad boss in Hong Kong, has a harem of spirits, to being an actual free spirit from the metaplanes (or all the above). Little is known of who Mr. Qi actually is, but proof that the group has come by has pointed to Qi's past experience in Triad dealings in China. He allegedly has a thirst for ancient Chinese artifacts and keeps around him a cabal of magicians known as the Silver Thread Alchemists, whom are known Daoists of the rich elite Chinese circles through out the world, but their actual identities remain as big a mystery as Qis'. Many believe that Qi is seeking immortality through Daoist means, but it is difficult to make this idea of achieving Daoist immortality through bloody his criminal past, it has yet to be decided if this is the case and if so, how he is doing it. Friends and Organization Mr. Qi's second hand is Zhang Jiang, formerly of the Purple Lotus. A woman known as Amber, of Little Medina in Seattle, is rumored to be in close contact with both and stays on an elevated level, though seemingly not directly involved in Triad dealings. She has been credited for helping maintain discipline and cohesion of the Golden Elixir forces. His other Lieutenants are well known, especially his friends he originally “brought over from China.” Temple is the most well known hand of Mr. Qi that is not Zhang Jiang. A known cybered ork from Hong Kong, Temple has the reputation of once being a ruthless mercenary leader of South East Asia. Little is known how the two came into contact, but Temple is credited for Qi's initial success in the annihilation of the Bronze Serpent. Mr. Qi at Mount Hengshan When the members Zan, Amateretsu, Venus, Tia, and Sofia of the group, headed for Mount Hengshan's northern slope in the metaplanes, they encounter a tremendous blizzard. Amateretsu, Tia, and Sofia suffered exhaustion and Tia suffered frost bite, losing three fingers and a toe. Zan and Venus found shelter at the base of Hengshan in a hermit's hut. This Hermit was known as Tan and he claimed he frequently led pilgrims up the mountain to the spiritual pond higher up (but not at the top of Hengshan). Tan led the five up Hengshan after they had recovered from their exhaustion. To destroy the armors, the group had to choose two members to engage in a Waidan (outer alchemy) immortality practice. Two needed to meditate for a day, while consuming the sun and the moon's pneumas to make them pure in body. Then the two would have to consume potions of mercury mixed with shavings of the armor, enter the pond with the armor in order for the armor's energy to be absorbed into the body of the practitioner making them immortal. Tan at first volunteered to be one of the two to undergo the immortality ritual, but acquiesced and departed when Rune declared he would not allow anyone else than Segovax and himself to undertake the ritual. Rune felt immortality would become a terrible curse to any who became an immortal without purpose. To become immortal for it's own sake would ensure the eventual growth of a monster. Rune's purpose of immortality would be vengeance to those who had tortured him and engaged or claimed to be part of such immortality practices. The idea to fight fire with fire. When Rune finished his meditation, Tan chloroformed him. Tan told Rune he was Mr. Qi when Rune was losing consciousness. Tan drank Rune's potion and entered into the pond and thus became apparently immortal. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2 Category:Seattle Triads Category:Chapter 3